leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Yasuo/@comment-27083427-20151119100341
Losing to Yasuo? Pick Tryndamere, Fiora or Dr Mundo. Tryndamere out-trades Yasuo so easily until both have IE and Statikk Shiv, and even afterwards, if a fight's going sour for Trynd, push ult, beat the life out Yasuo. Trynd's W and naturally insane sustain, plus the free crit he gets literally makes Yasuo have to safe farm until he can get Shiv, and is relying on Trynd to do something stupid. Fiora is able to reliably trade back against Yasuo's EQ harass, often winning it, and her W can completely overpower a Yasuo if timed correctly. Personally I believe if you're a competent Fiora, this lane should totally be in your favour, and your splitpush is much more efficient because you have an auto attack reset that applies an attack speed steroid, meaning you turn towers to rubble, particularly because you don't build attack speed at all. Mundo is a totally different animal. Mundo is fine against Yasuo because you aren't at much threat from Yasuo pre-Zeal, and post level 6, provided you aren't running into stupid trades, Yasuo can never kill you. You're able to trade with him efficiently because of Q auto E, and you're happy to sit in a 1v1 with him. Yasuo simply doesn't have the burst to kill Mundo before he just sustains through it all, and even more relevant, Mundo building Randuin's cuts almost ALL of Yasuo's damage by 10% just with the passive. Some points to note. His sustain pre-Zeal is no better than any champion with a Doran's Blade. If you're doing your job correctly in top lane, you should be able to harass him out of lane so he can't return with a full Zeal, which reduces the threat of his damage timing spikes significantly more than most other champions because he's so item dependent. What's crucial is that you don't allow him to utilise his enormous midgame jump from Zeal to Shiv + Cloak of Agility, as if he's allowed to abuse this, he catapults him and his team so far ahead that it covers up how volatile he is in full teamfights. Yasuo really struggles against other duellists who can just run at him and rip his face off. Udyr, Xin Zhao, Jax, Fiora, Trynd, Darius and Mundo can all withstand a lot of the damage he outputs, and deal substantial damage back to him that he can't Wind Wall. The statement that he doesn't need Lifesteal is also incorrect. It's more that the Lifesteal component isn't needed during the laning phase, or for his midgame power spike. He still needs Lifesteal, but he's now able to build Mercurial Scimitar instead, which counteracts one of the principle counters to Yasuo through the QSS component, while also amplifying his damage and giving Lifesteal. His itemisation is such an issue because they have done such a substantial buff to Statikk Shiv without actually increasing it's cost. It's lost all of 5% attack speed, and a little bit of champion damage at early levels, with a 10% crit increase, increased champion damage at later levels, increased minion damage at every level beyond level 7. The issue is that Yasuo's kit is so closely tied with itemisation, so when they're pushing AD Carries, and subsequently crit as a stat, Yasuo benefits twice as quickly. The thing that needs nerfing is not Yasuo himself (Nerfing his kit without drastically altering how the champion functions is simply not possible, because he's an item linked champion), but making Statikk Shiv a more expensive item. Not only does this impact Yasuo's timing spike as a rush item, but it also incentivises Rapid Firecannon more for AD Carries, which currently is only really built as a second AS/Crit item.